


A Different Kind of Family

by TheIncorrectAvengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncorrectAvengers/pseuds/TheIncorrectAvengers
Summary: Inspired by Srgentbarnes & Agent-nevada-01from TumblrBucky Barnes would 100% be overprotective of Peter Parker because of how much Peter reminds him of Pre-Serum Steve. Peter doesn’t need protection but if you try to mess with him while Bucky is around you better watch your back. Peter starts calling him Uncle Bucky and it makes Bucky feel more human than he has in years. Bucky loves it because Peter just doesn’t look at him the way everyone else does. He doesn’t have the same hesitations about hanging around and sometimes he’ll do things like stick magnets or stickers to his metal arm.Because Peter is a kid, he knows that just because someone has done bad things doesn’t mean that they are bad, or that they can’t change. He also acts this way around Loki, no worries about his safety, no concerns about what everyone else thinks, and he likes to make Loki gifts, things like capes with special messages on them so Loki feels loved. Loki also becomes very protective and becomes Uncle Loki. That’s the story of how Peter got 2 of the most dangerous people on the planet to be super protective over him. He was just a nice normal kid who knows that the world isn’t black and white.(edited from original post)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one, and this story was inspired by a post on Tumblr that I had added on to and wanted to write a fic about, which is what I'm doing now! Let's hope this isn't trash, and it keeps you all interested. The word count for this chapter is 1680 words, to be exact, anyways, enjoy!

The Avengers had just returned from a week-long mission, they had all gone to bed, barely muttering goodnights as they scrambled off to their rooms. It was about 2 in the morning when Bucky had woken up from a nightmare and carefully crawled out of the bed, afraid to wake up Steve. He dragged himself into the dark kitchen and crashed to the ground after tripping over Peter’s cold, shaking, body.  
“What the fuc- Peter?!” Bucky stammered, rushing over to check on the boy. He shifted him so he was sitting up against the counter, and began to examine him. Peter’s breath was short and shallow, and his body was cold, stiff, and shivering slightly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the super soldier lifted the boy over his shoulder and carried him to the living room, laying him onto the couch. He moved quickly, searching for as many blankets as he could find, draping them over the boy once he had three. 

He remembered the meeting Tony had called to talk about Peter’s health. Despite all the abilities, the boy had gained from the spider bite, a few had come with downsides that put him at risk. One upside was he had an extremely fast metabolism, but the downside was that if he wasn’t eating constantly, or eating a nutrition-packed meal every few hours, his body would practically shut down, and his temperature would drop excruciatingly low. For that reason, the kitchen was always stocked with the most nutritional and organic food available, and no one ever had to worry about it going bad because Peter would consume it days before it would go bad.

But they had been gone a week and a few days, meaning almost all the food had gone bad, leaving only the snacks that had preservatives, and practically no nutritional value was left. Foods that the boy could snack on for the taste, but couldn’t survive off of for more than hour at most. Bucky knew he didn’t have long before Peter would go into a coma-like state, and would have to go to the medical bay for a few days before he’d recover. 

Bucky began to run, envisioning a map of the city that was only a mile or two away, he knew all the grocery stores would be closed, but a few convenience stores might be open. Praying that the one he usually went to for fresh plums would be open that late, he began to run faster. He scrambled into the garage and hopped onto his motorcycle. The bike was a gift from Tony, an apology, for trying to kill him even though he knew that it was the Winter Soldier and not Bucky. He turned the key and the bike roared to life, he quickly backed it up and signalled for the garage doors to open, and speeding out the second the doors were at level height. 

The super soldier liked the bike, it had a hell of a kick, and it got his blood flowing. Tony told him that he figured he’d like something with speed and endurance, and the Tomahawk would top out at 420 mph (676 km). Bucky revved the bike and sped up, blowing through intersections without batting an eye. It would normally take 20ish minutes to get there, but he managed to make it in four, swerving the bike and hopping off before it stopped drifting, he was already knocking on the store's door. The lights were off, but he would break the door if had too. 

The man stood at the door anxiously, shifting his weight from one to the other, then gave in. Bucky broke the doors hinges, swiftly stepped inside the closed store, and looked behind the counter for bags. He grabbed a few and walked to the back of the store, filling the bags with every fruit and vegetable that he knew was fresh or organic, making sure to throw a few extra plums into the bag. He strode to the front of the store, and grabbed a sticky note and pen from behind the counter, and scribbled down a message, and put them on top of the cash register.

The store owner would be in for a surprise in the morning when they would find a note with the message ‘sorry for messing up your store, I really needed to grab some stuff, next months rent is on us -B.B. (Avenger).’ Bucky ducked out of the way of the unhinged door, and got onto his bike, speeding off back in the direction of the Avengers Compound, once again blowing through many red lights and multiple intersections. 

He pulled into the compounds garage and hopped off his bike, rushing back into the house to check on the boy. Peter was exactly where Bucky had dropped him, everything the same except that the boy's lips were no longer blue, but a pale pink instead. The super soldier sighed in relief and dropped the bags down beside the couch, gently shaking the boy in an attempt to wake him up. “Peter, you need to wake up, you ought’ to eat? C’mon, please?” Shaking the boy a little harder, Peter finally opened one eye, and wheezed loudly, violently coughing, choking on the air he had inhaled. 

Bucky hastily dug a few fruits out of the bag and held them up slightly away from the boys face, so his eyes could adjust and he’d be able to see. “Wha-,” Peter tried to speak but began to cough violently again. 

Bucky’s arms dropped the fruit and flew to brace Peter’s back and shoulder. “Shh, don’t speak, don’t speak. Just breathe, I’ll get you some water, Stevie,” he jumped up and briskly ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for the boy, shaking his head as images of young, sick, bedridden Steve flashed through his eyes. The super soldier's heart warmed, Peter reminded him of pre-serum Steve, stupid, stubborn, beautiful in a fragile kind of way, Steve. Bucky was brought back to reality as the cup overfilled and the water began to run down his hand.

“Just breathe, Ste-Peter,” Bucky corrected himself as he walked back to the sick boy. He got down onto his knees so he wouldn’t be towering over Peter, now they’d be somewhat at eye level. Peter sucked in another breath, his face scrunching up, and wincing from the pain. “Here, just take small sips,” Bucky brought the cup to Peter’s lips and analyzed the boy's body. He was starting to shiver again, just small tremors, and his breathing was still shallow, but evening out. “Okay, no more, you need to eat something or you won’t get any better,” Bucky whispered soothingly, then picked up a mango. 

Peter nodded and freed his arm from under the blankets, reaching out to take the fruit from the super soldier. This time it was Bucky who sucked in a breath, his whole body going stiff with fear, waiting for the boy to freak out. But nothing happened and Bucky stared at the young Avenger. Peter had touched his metal arm, and he hadn’t flinched, winced or done anything from fear. Bucky didn’t understand, even on missions, whenever he helped someone and they touched his metal arm, or sometimes, if even just saw him, they would freak out, meanwhile Peter continued to slowly eat as nothing happened. 

“You’re not afraid of me?” Bucky whispered, not expecting the boy to hear, and definitely not reply. Peter furrowed his brows and paused, then shook his head and continued to eat. Bucky smiled and handed the boy another fruit once he finished the mango. They sat in silence for a while, Peter polished off two full bags of fruit and vegetables, and Bucky had eaten all the plums, offering the last one to Peter, who gladly accepted. Bucky pushed one of the other couches beside the couch Peter was on, that way he could monitor his breathing and heartbeat all night, just like he used to do with Steve when they were in Brooklyn. 

Peter started to doze off first, and Bucky watched the blankets rise and fall with every inhale and exhale. Bucky kept thinking of Steve, how he would be cold and would lie about not being hungry so Sarah would eat more. That was Steve’s way of taking care of his mom, he couldn’t do much, but he could make sure she was at least eating. He knew it wouldn’t stop the cancer from spreading, but he liked to think it did, and Bucky admired him for having hope. He was almost always looking on the positive side. 

He wouldn’t let himself fall asleep, no matter how tired he was until Steve’s breathing had been steady for 36 minutes. Finally, Bucky shut his eyes after Peter’s breathing had been steady for 36 minutes, and seconds after he shut his eyes, he was whisked to sleep. 

Later into the night Peter rolled over and reached out, wrapping his arms around the object closest to him, which was Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky’s eyes shot open, adrenaline already rushing through his veins, ready for combat, but froze when he realized it was just the young Avenger. The super soldier stared at the boy in disbelief, and thought about whether or not to move his arm, but decided against it. He rested his head back down and concluded that he had to protect the boy at all costs. He reminded him so much of sick Steve, the Steve that was too weak to fight but never deterred from one. The Steve that Bucky had now still never deterred from a fight, but this one could actually win the fight, this Steve didn’t need him as pre-serum Steve did. 

Peter probably didn’t need him either, but he had needed Bucky earlier. The boy could’ve died, and the super soldier would never let anything like that ever happen again. He would protect and be with Peter like he would Steve, he’d protect and be with him till the end of the line.


	2. What He Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the things Bucky is feeling and thinking about are discussed in this chapter, and it's a little all over the place. If you're confused about anything, feel free to ask. I hope that 2134 words are long enough because that's the word count for this chapter! So I present to you, chapter 2!

Bucky woke up the next morning to Steve and Tony whispering, but when he tried to sit up but was pulled down by Peter tightening his grip on his metal arm. “Shit, he’s really strong,” the super soldier muttered as he glanced at the small boy who was covered in blankets. He didn’t want to wake the boy, but he really needed coffee, so he tried to move his arm out of Peter’s grip but the boy only tightened it more. Bucky sighed and pushed himself up, keeping the left side of his body angled towards Peter, as he used his right arm to remove his prosthetic. It unclipped and the super soldier was able to free himself of the spider heroes extreme grip. 

“Good morning Buck,” Steve grinned, setting his coffee down to pick up another mug and bring it to his husband. Steve earned a kiss from Bucky as he handed over the fresh coffee, admiring the mans dishevelled, yet godly hot appearance. Bucky acknowledged Tony with a quick nod and took a long sip from his hot caffeine supply, and yawning as he set the cup down. He turned to look at Steve but frowned when he noticed both the men were staring at him expectantly.

“What? You’re looking at me like I’m missing an arm, oh wait-,” Bucky laughed.

“Thank you,” Tony blurted.

“For what?” Bucky questioned.

“For saving Peter, Friday glitched and didn’t alert me that he had been in trouble. He would’ve gone into a coma, or even died. Thank you.” Tony stated.

“There’s nothing to thank me fo-.”

“Shut up, you saved him, Buck,” Steve cut him off.

“I seriously owe you one, you and Roger’s next vacation, or whatever the hell you want, is on me.” Tony nodded to the super soldiers and left the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee, the second one for Stephen, or himself, more likely. 

“I’m really proud of you, Buck. And seeing you cuddle Peter on the couch, and you taking off your arm instead of waking him, it’s adorable.” Steve admitted, pulling his husband waist towards him and planting another kiss on the man's lips. “I’m going to go back to bed, I expect you there once you finish that coffee!”

Bucky laughed and nodded, but turned his attention to the teenager sleeping on the couch, hugging his metal arm. “Steve’ll probably want me to have that, won’t he?” He whispered to himself as he finished the last of his coffee, placing the mug into the sink. 

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Natasha chimed in, brushing past the super soldier to grab a mug for herself and pour coffee into it.

“Hmm?” 

“To not be seen as-as some kind of monster,” the assassin paused. “Or a creature made solely for the purpose of destruction.”

Bucky looked away, avoiding Natasha’s eyes, and sighed. “Yeah, a little. He wasn’t afraid of me,” he whispered.

“You sound like he should be, do you think he should he be afraid of you?” She asked softly, setting her mug down, and pushing herself up so she was sitting on the counter.

The soldier scratched the back of his neck and looked at the teenager, sleeping peacefully on the couch. “I don’t know, maybe? I’ve hurt a lot of people, Nat. Nothing can change that, and what if my,” Bucky paused, shame washing over his face. “What if it didn’t work? And those words, they could still be used to bring him out? I don’t want to hurt anyone, especially not Peter. There’s no way to know if it worked unless it’s tested an-and it’s too risky to test. But if my trigger words are said it could be disastrous and I could kil-”

“Stop it, James!” Natasha interrupted, “You need to stop worrying. T’challa said that your trigger words have been deactivated and you’re safe. The Winter Soldier is gone. They tested them, and you were fine. You are safe to be around, you know this, we know this, everyone knows this.”

“So what? It doesn’t change the fact that I’ve hurt people, it doesn’t change anything.” Bucky retorted and started to pace.

“Yes, it does. You’re not the Winter Soldier. You’re James Buchanan Barnes. You are not him, and he is not you. Bucky, you’ve survived so much and you’re still here, you made it through hell and back, and I will not let you waste your life out of fear and regret of what he did. You’re not him, you’re you,” Natasha declared, hopping off the counter to grab Bucky by the shoulder and force him to look at her. 

“I hurt people,” he whispered and looked away as his eyes began to water.

Natasha gently grabbed his chin, pulling it down so he’d be forced to look at her. “No, he hurt people. You had no idea what was going on or control over anything. It was Hydra who hurt people, not you, Bucky. Not you,” she corrected. “Look at him, he’s alive, right now, because you saved him. The Winter Soldier wouldn’t have saved him, but the Bucky I know would’ve, and did. Peter has no reason to be afraid of you, you helped him when he needed it most.”

Bucky paused to look at the boy, then looked at Natasha. “He reminds me of Steve before he got the serum. When he,” Bucky looked away, frowning. “When he needed me.”

Natasha turned to him, concern and offence covering her features. “What do you mean ‘when he needed’ you? Bucky? Look at me.” When he looked at her, she furrowed her brows. “Steve needs you, he loves you. You mean the world to him and he was destroyed when you decided to go into cryogenic freezing until your trigger words could be deactivated. All he did was mope around for months, he barely ate, drank, or slept. He’d disappear into his room for days, and wouldn’t say a word to any of us when he came out.”

Bucky shook his head and moved away from the assassin, then turned to face her. “I know Steve loves me, I knew that years before I enlisted, but he never admitted it. It was too risky. The day that he told me he loved me, was the day I fell. It’s not about him loving me, Nat. It’s that he doesn’t need me,” the soldier’s voice cracked as he spit out the last two words.

Natasha glared at him, and with her eyes narrowed she stuck her finger out and shoved it against his chest. “Just because Steve isn’t sick or getting beat up in alleys, doesn’t mean he doesn’t need you. He still needs you James, and he always will. The only thing that has changed is that he’s no longer sick or getting beat up. He can take care of himself without you, but he can’t live without you,” the assassin scolded, then proceeded to pick up her coffee mug and leave the kitchen.

Maybe she was right. Steve might not need to be nursed back to health, but he still wanted Bucky. He needed Bucky. It was just hard to grasp that sometimes. He sighed and glanced over at the teen sleeping on the couch. He should probably get the kid to his bed and get his arm back. The super soldier walked over to the couch and thought about what to do. He could wake Peter up, or he could carry the boy back to his room, and hopefully, he’d let go of the prosthetic at some point. He felt bad about waking him up, so he tried to pick the boy up as gently as possible with only one arm, which is about as gentle as you’d think it be.

The super soldier carried the boy down the hallway, stopping at the teen's room and being thankful that the door wasn’t closed. He walked into the room and was surprised by how much it looked like Tony’s workspace. Papers with far more intricate math and science equations than Bucky could ever hope to understand lined the walls and tools and pieces of metal and wire were littered on every surface other than Peter’s bed. “An Avenger and a genius teenager, damn,” Bucky muttered as he tried to set the boy down on his bed, gently. Tried to. 

“What did I do? I didn’t do it,” Peter mumbled and let go of the arm to rub his eyes.

“Sorry kid, but I only have one arm, and you kinda have the other,” the super soldier smiled softly.

“What do you, oh. Crap, sorry, uncle Bucky, I didn’t mean to take it,” the teen smiled apologetically and held the prosthetic up, but Bucky made no move to grab it. Peter frowned, beginning to worry, “Uncle Bucky? Are you okay?” 

Bucky shook his head then nodded, “Yeah, you’ve just never called me that before, I was just a little surprised.”

“What? Uncle Bucky? I’m sorry, I won’t call you that if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“N-no, it’s fine, and sorry I woke you up. Are you feeling better, at least?” The super soldier asked, and took the arm from Peter, quickly attaching it, and checking to see if it was connected properly by attempting to move the fingers. The fingers moved perfectly so he returned his attention to Peter.

“Yeah, I think so, but I don’t remember much from last night,” Peter replied.

“You were in and out of consciousness, so I’m not surprised. Just, please be careful, next time, you scared the hell out of me,” Bucky told the boy, heading towards the door.

“Uncle Bucky?”

The soldier paused, and turned to the teen, “Yeah, Peter?”

“Thank you.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, closing the door behind him. He walked back to his room thinking of how precious the boy was. No wonder Tony had adopted him, the boy made Bucky second guess his decision about not wanting to have kids. Stepping into his bedroom, he shut the door and began to strip, his mind was racing and he was exhausted. 

“Bucky? Are you listening to me?” Steve asked, concern on his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m really tired and I have a million things on my mind,” Bucky admitted.

“Come lay down, tell me what you’re thinking about,” Steve pat the spot beside him on the bed, and Bucky sighed, walking over to the bed, and collapsing. Steve laughed gently and moved his husbands head so it’s resting on his thighs. He sat up straighter and began to comb his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. “What’s hurting your mind, Bucky?”

“Nothing is hurting, but Peter, h-he made think about what it would be like to have kids, y’know?” Steve paused, considering what Bucky told him.

“Do you want kids Buck? We could find a surrogate mother, and Bruce could probably find a way to incorporate both of our DNA in it. I’d say Natasha, but both of you went through the Red Room, so,” Steve rambles but stops when Bucky places a finger over his lips.

“No Stevie, it was just a thought. You said you didn’t want kids, and I don’t want kids either.”

“Than what about Peter made you think about kids?”

 

Bucky shrugs and Steve returned to running his fingers through his husband's hair. “He reminded me of you, when you were sick, and had a thing for getting the crap kicked out of you in back alleys,” he chuckled.

“You ever gonna drop that?”

“Not a chance, Punk.”

“Jerk.”

“Oh shut up, you know you love me,” Bucky smirked and Steve rolled his eyes, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. “That’s what I thought.”

“Get off of me, you jackass,” Steve laughed at his irritatingly cocky husband, and gently shoved him off his lap, quickly rolling over so he was on top of Bucky.

The smirk dropped from Bucky’s face and was replaced with a seductive smile and lip bite. “Was I out of line, Captain?” He teased, flashing a quick grin to further provoke his husband.

“Do you ever shut up?” 

“Nope. If you want me to stop, I guess you’re gonna have to make m-,” Steve firmly sealed his lips over Bucky’s, successfully shutting the man up. 

After a few seconds, Steve drew back. “Bucky, I love you, but if you don’t be quiet and get your ass to sleep, I’m going to use duct tape instead. Do we have an understanding?” 

Bucky laughed and nodded, reaching out to wrap his arm around his husband's waist, he then rolled Steve over so he was no longer above him, but instead laying beside him, with his back pressed against Bucky’s chest. “Goodnight, Punk,” he murmured into Steve’s ear.

“Goodnight, Jerk,” Steve whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I do have school tomorrow, which means I won't be able to spend 5+ hours writing and editing a 2000ish word chapter. I also have no idea what I'm going to make the next chapter about so I need some time to brainstorm.   
> If you have a fic request or want to follow me on my other platforms just copy and paste the link below:  
> https://myurls.co/theincorrectavengers
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it was good, and I'll try to post chapter 2 as soon as I can. Feel free to request a fic or follow me on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theincorrectavengers


End file.
